


A/B/O Rant ~Opinion piece from one Biology and Behavioralist student

by Wynni



Category: A/B/O - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, How would that work?, Other, Rant, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/pseuds/Wynni
Summary: When what you were taught about Biology and behavior clash horribly with fanfic you were enjoying right up until....





	A/B/O Rant ~Opinion piece from one Biology and Behavioralist student

 

Okay, so maybe I’m a minority, and maybe I’m making a mountain out of a molehill, but have you ever read something, was really enjoying it, and then suddenly something you learned in school whapped you upside the head with ‘ _it wouldn’t WORK that way!_ ’

That’s what happens to me reading a lot of A/B/O fics: It wouldn’t work that way.

For starters, A/B/O takes its designations from watching wolf packs. Alpha meant the wolf in charge, Beta was his second in command, and the Omega wolf was the lowest wolf on the totem pole.

And as behavioral imperatives, the A/B/O intrigues me...what if certain people had these behavioral imperatives

And then they (for me, everyone has their tastes, afterall, somebody WROTE it that way, so they must like it) they had to start making it about biology.  Suddenly men giving birth through their anus (oh, let me count the ways that’s a bad idea~ fecal matter what?) and hyena women (have you seen or read the birthing complications) women impregnating men, etc ad nauesum.

The biologist in me was going NUTS.

Because it doesn’t work that way, not in mammals, not in much of nature. Females are females because they make eggs. Males are males because they make sperm. Not even the male seahorse makes eggs. The female simply deposits the fertilized eggs in his pouch.

Secondly, natural selection tends towards simplification. Things work a way because that was the most effective or most survivable. ABO universes with mix and match sexuality (how would genes even code for that in humans? o.0)

So, for me, an  ABO verse should have males and females, and among these people, peoples designations would reflect behaviors. Alphas would be protective take charge types, and a ‘command voice’ wouldn’t be about sexual subjugation, but to keep the herd safe. In times of high adrenaline (danger) the ones with command voice could take charge and get the pack out of danger.

Betas would be helpers, Seconds in Command. For that matter, one could posit a Beta could be beta to both Alphas and Omegas ~who rather than be ‘low’ could, as fanfics posit, be the nurturers, and have their own ‘command voice’ ~ really, don’t you think the Nurturer *should* have the Final Word in a domestic setting? It could even be the reason for using "omega" to designate nurtureres.

If one wanted to be more precise, one could break Betas into  Alpha Betas and Omega betas, or call them Betas and Gammas or something like that.

Again, this is all personal opinion about something not real, and if you disagree, please do so politely.  I have stated why I think this way, and the things I base that opinion upon. Please feel free to share your own thoughts.

 

And, gleefully, if you decide to use this as a basis for your own A/B/O type fic, please share!


End file.
